User blog:Y0ki3GGNET/Featured Navy (Month of March)
---- Why, hello there. If you are reading this you are either browsing through our category of furniture, or thinking of joining our not-so-covert navy. You're probably wondering...who am I? Why, I am Darksire, Leader of HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. I sell furniture, but I do not sell my ships. I specialize in several types of ships, mostly flying ships. If you are considering joining us, keep reading. If you are considering buying furniture...stop reading and go to your nearest store! Now, if you are considering joining, I'd warn you that working for HYDRAXIS is a job that takes skill to do. You must make the best, most well armed ships. I don't care if they're pretty, or ugly. Also, by joining you get a free passageway to Neo-Earth, and space, as well as a large supply of HYDRAXIS Furniture. Now that I've told you that, JOIN NOW. Oh, and if you see Razanal, shoot him. ---- Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? ---- Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *Russian Navy *K.R.A.D.E.C *Razgriz Air Command *Dragonfire Privateering League *BKFighter Navy Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *The Order Empire: Naval Branch Unintentional Enemies: *United States Naval Fleet ---- Members *Fleet Admiral Darksire: Darksire is the leader of the HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. Darksire was a former UR Admiral who lusted after money, but quit after Razanal threatened mind control. Since then, Darksire has reformed himself, although he still likes money a lot. He almost always wears a gasmask, and has a prosethic robot arm. Played by DocWeldin *Admiral Chief of Aerial Operations Lee: A expert flyer, Lee is the ace flyer of the HYDRAXIS Navy. Although mainly a pilot, Lee also oversees the creation and design of aircraft carriers. He also helps Darksire and Tremoris formulate plans. He also leads K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercenary organization partially funded by HYDRAXIS. Played by DocWeldin *Admiral Zerstörer: A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension,he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. Played by: PhantomXT Ace Mx *Beowulf Vernichten: Beowulf is not known that much. He does not like to be noticed, but he is capable of doing great things for HYDRAXIS. He is the one who designs ship for Razgriz Air Command and is very good at build Flying Ships. He also is very polite to his allies but can get rough if he needs to. He is also a member of Razgriz. Played by Warwolf 51 *Spiritus (Latin for Ghost): An expreienced member of HYDRAXIS. He is currently commanding a water and air fleet. He has traded plans for brute strength, willing to crush all enemy opposition. He is know for carrying a supressed and laser sighted M9 as well as a MK46 with a red dot and a pistol grip. *Trinity Winter: Trinity has many talents; some useful, some not. She is quite a good figure skater, she is also very strategic in her battle plans to name a few. Most of her ships lean toward the graceful and elegent side, but some may defy this stereo type. Played by ficus7. *Joseph Cain: One of the most respected assassins and ship planners in the world. He prefers peace and tranquility,but he will talk and breathe war if he is angry enough. A smart individual,he can divise traps,and ambushes that the enemy can't think of,until it is too late. Played by Maceswinger *Tempest WInter: Trinity's older sister and shares a few traits but differs considerably in others. Category:News